1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to systems used to manually carry bows when hiking or horseback riding in the wilderness, and more a particularly to such systems that allows the user to easily carry a bow in a hands-free stored position and then quickly access the bow from the stored position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bow hunters must transport their bows long distances into the wilderness when hunting. Because the bows are large and fragile, special precautions must be taken to protect the bow from impacts against rocks, shrubs and trees.
Some hunters will carry their bows in backpacks. When the hunter sees a potential target, he or she must quietly dismount the backpack and unpack the bow. Dismounting the backpack and unpacking the bow can take several seconds giving the target sufficient time to move out of range.
What is needed is a hands-free bow carrier system that enables a bow to be carried by a hunter in a protected, easy to access location on the hunter's body. What is also needed is a bow carrier system that enables the hunter to easily insert or quickly remove from the bow from the protected location without visual aid or precise physically manipulation.